Building framing walls intersect each other at corners. These walls include upper and lower horizontal tracks and vertical studs extending between the tracks. FIG. 1 of the drawing herein shows a prior art use of three standard studs where two walls intersect at a corner. There is a need for solid back up for the edge portions of wallboard panels where they meet a corner of a wall. Solid back up is not adequately provided by the prior art arrangement of conventional studs.
There is a need for an inside corner stud that can be easily and quickly installed into upper and lower track corners. There is also a need for an inside corner stud that provides substantial backing for the edge portions of the wallboard panels that meet at the inside corner white saving costs. It is the primary object of the present invention to fill these needs.
In building construction, not all walls intersect each other at ninety degrees (90°). Some walls intersect at an angle that is larger than ninety degrees (90°) and less than one hundred and eighty (180°). A common intersection angle is one hundred and thirty-five degrees (135°). There is a need for corner studs that can be used at these corners. Another object of the present invention is to fill this need.